Golden Guitar Strings
by kittykat2246
Summary: danny learns about embers past whilst both danny and ember learn they love each other, but when someone finds out jealousy blooms, she will try anything to break them apart.. but will it be enough or will she learn that this is how it must be? an Ember X Danny fanfic. (story is better than summary i promise, i cant write summaries!)
1. a simple decision

**A/N: hi, this is the first chapter of my DannyXEmber Fanfic. This one is kinda short but they will get longer (apart from chapter 3) Chapter 1: a simple decision...that I regret (Danny's pov)**

I just sat there, a Saturday morning staring into the ghost portal; I looked at the thermos in my hand and cast it aside. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder it was Sam. I knocked it off I did not want her human touch, I needed _hers_. I could have, but no I threw her back into the endless drift of the ghost zone. I stood up and went to sit in the living room and turned on the TV. I saw an old recording of tuckers when he came round my house previously, I clicked on it only to be greeted by a voice of gold, hair of cyan, Ember's midnight concert; the day I blasted her back to that prison like place. I mulled over the lyrics to her song… _**remember my name **_she sang but I could tell that choice of lyrics weren't just for power, I mulled overmore;_**Your life goes on without me, My life, a losing game, **_it showed pain and loss of… someone? I listened to the rest it was a sad love song, she had experienced love before but it was foul, I now desired to find her even more… I was through waiting I changed into Danny phantom and flew straight through the ghost portal hoping to find ember. I was sent spinning into the ghost zone, I stared up at the sky, nebulas filled it along with green stars, the ghost zone was like space in a way it was beautiful. I could hear a muffled cry but then I thought nothing off it I needed to sleep so I entered my twin cousin's realm, Danielle's realm.

**A/N: pls review, so I can see what you think of it, trust me it will get better.**


	2. ghost zone exploration

A/N: this one, as promised is longer. Chapter 3 is short though, hope youn

I flew around the next morning, I heard that cry again, I decided to follow it. I came to a door, nail marks engraved into the white door, I opened it. The crying grew louder but then I looked around and saw torn posters of a teenage boy; next to ember. I heard a weak voice, the voice was singing…

"_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_**  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

It was ember, he delicate voice stricken with tears. I saw her in the corner of this place she called her realm, which consisted of a bed and torn posters of her and her ex-boyfriend I walked up to her only to be batted away. She grabbed her guitar, "get away from me dipstick!" she yelled strumming a chord which sent out a green attack, "wow Embs chill!"

I yelled. Her eyes glowed an unnatural shade of red whilst letting more tears fall "don't ever call me that!"

She hit another power chord she was upset and I just couldn't leave her… "ember its okay I understand!" I tried to soothe her "how can you fucking understand? you don't know!" she yelled. "but I do, when you were human you had a boyfriend, in September he didn't call you for two weeks, he was cheating on you, he did not care for you, but you cared for him. It was a sad loop.." I muttered seeing shock in her eyes "get out" she muttered "what?" I asked in disbelief "I said get out!" she yelled sending yet another chord flying.. "oh ember.." I muttered sadly as I left the regions of her realm


	3. heart broken

A/N: im sorry this chapter is very short, its just a filler chapter whilst the main plot starts to unfold. Hope you enjoy the very brief chapter

Chapter 3: wounded and heartbroken

I changed back into my Fenton form and sat on my bed, I stared longingly at the posters of ember in all her glory. It was hard to think she would ever be like this, I wish she could have understood that I loved her and I would help her through these pains. I was heartbroken I wanted nothing more than her. Dani then phased though my wall and sat next to me. "come on Danny, cheer up" she said rubbing my back. "how can I when the girl I like was been hurt so much that she cant trust anyone? It's a sad story." I sighed to my cloned cousin. "I know, don't worry though, knowing Ember she will dust herself off, I wish I could stay but I cant, trust me she'll be fine." dani reassured as she phased back through my floor and away to the ghost zone


	4. apolagies

**A/N: this is where the drama starts, well sort of, anyway sayonara!**

Chapter 4: apologies

I decided that the least I could do for Ember is apologize for intruding on her personal life, I grabbed a piece of paper and my ghost pen, so only ghosts can read it. "ok here goes" I thought. "_Dear ember, I sincerely apologize for intruding on your personal life. Its not anything to do with me and wish you do not feel antisocial due to these events. I just wanted to talk to you that I hold dear to my own half-dead heart._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Danny Phantom." _

**Embers pov**

I sat in my realm gently crying, yes I was actually crying. I didn't like Danny did I? I remembered jack frost my ex boyfriend who tore my heart apart. He is a ghost now and I had not seen him since I killed myself and I hoped I wouldn't, but when I received a letter I thought the worst.. I thought jack had found me. I opened it and read it in my head. "_Dear ember, I sincerely apologize for intruding on your personal life. Its not anything to do with me and wish you do not feel antisocial due to these events. I just wanted to talk to you that I hold dear to my own half-dead heart._

_Yours sincerely Danny Phantom." _oh Danny you dipstick, I said light heartedly. I wrote a letter back then I realized I was right, I didn't like Danny… I loved him.

**Danny's pov**

I sat there all day thinking of how I was stupid. Until I got letter, it was addressed to Danny _Fenton_. So I thought it couldn't be ember, unless she was smart enough to know that if she wrote Danny _phantom_ I wouldn't get it.. Fuck it I knew she was smart. I tore it open to see cyan paper labeled with purple flames, obviously Ember. _to Danny, you don't have to be so formal. God! And thanks being concerned for me, anyway you were right, my ex Jack Frost was cheating on me, using me to get this hottie in our class called Katrina, not to get confused with Kitty, that would be awkward. But anyway he claimed he still loved me until he finally got Katrina then he revealed that I was nothing more than a stepping stone to him. My heart was shattered, too broken to continue I grabbed Johnny's lighter and set fire to all the fake love letters he sent me, I also set fire to my house thus killing myself, now I want revenge, but I'm too scared to go after him, he tried to freeze me in a fucking ice block for fucks sake! He is in the ghost zone, and I think he will come after you soon.. So good luck._ I just dwelled on that. "So my cousin jack frost tore my crushes heart apart?! I will kill him!" I thought. "Hi Danny.."

"hi Danny" jack said to me, "you seem troubled what's up?.." He said trying to soothe me. "Fuck off jack!" I yelled sending ectoblasts at him. "Wow couz!.." jack yelled back "don't you couz me, I know what you did to Ember!" I spat both our hands now glowing with ectoplasmic energy, mine a blue, his an icy white. "oh you mean Embs, that bitch got what she deserved!" jack replied more defensive now, thank god my parents weren't here! "what she deserved?!" I shouted louder sending jack into a wall with an almighty sound of cracking bones. "you really thought an innocent girl like her deserved to have her heart ripped to shreds?!" I continued, then I saw jack relax a bit after he recomposed himself. "did I really hurt her _that _much?" jack asked actually feeling sorry, he awaited my response. "she took her own life jack, how else do you think she could have died on the exact night you dumped her?" I stated trying not to get too angry at my couz, which was pretty hard. "I'll find her...I'll apologize"


	5. new teacher

Chapter 5: new teacher

I got to school as my normal human self, as much as I still craved Ember I had to focus. After lunch I sat down in assembly and saw lancer walk on the stage looking as dull as ever. "as of this afternoon…" he started to my class "you shall have a new teacher.." everyone cheered at this point, yes including me, this made him cringe. "but she is strict… beautiful but strict" he warned as he dismissed us to our class. "a female teacher? This is gonna be good" tucker muttered to me, receiving an eye roll from Sam, who kept edging closer to me.

Our class was the same, we sat at our desks I was excited to meet this new teacher. I suppose anyone is better than lancer.. But oh boy when she entered the room.. It was amazing she had beautiful emerald eyes and long chocolate brown hair that reached her cute ass. You may think this was pedophilic but it was not she was only 17, I was 16. She had cyan eye shadow and deep purple mascara. She wore a grey skull top and black skinny jeans. Everyone looked at her gob smacked, I just smiled, I felt I knew her.

"Hello class my name is Miss McLaren, but you can call me Amy" she said sweetly as she wrote her name on the board. "Amy McLaren…" I replayed that name in my head whilst doing very little work. Until Amy walked up to me "um the class have gone unless you want to stay for a detention you better go too" she said nicely, her voice sounded familiar, I don't know what compelled me to do it but I stood up and kissed her, I kissed her and she kissed back! "Heheh I'm sorry" I half giggled nervously "its ok, trust me..." she giggled back, then I ran home.


	6. busted

Chapter 6: busted

I was looking forward to this, I had Amy last period again. "afternoon class" Amy chirped cheerfully "morning Amy" the class called back. She smiled at me and I smiled at her, in that smile I saw something, again something familiar. Her eyeliner also was too familiar, swirl and half a crescent moon. "hey Amy after class can I talk to you?" I asked receiving curios glances from Sam and tuck. "yeah sure dip… Danny" she said making me smile more… I knew it

the class went relatively quickly. "okay Danny, what is it" she said after everyone had left, I sighed and confronted her. "stop this Ember.." I murmured softly. "wow you are clever, was it _that_ obvious?" she asked. I cleared my throat. "I don't want a list dipstick" she stated. "that's okay Ember" I replied my voice still soft. She smiled at me warmly. Then I transformed into my phantom form held her hands and made her reveal herself with my sisters ghost revealing thingy. "Ember I'm sorry if this makes you hate me" I said as I strongly kissed her. She kissed me back. "why would I babypop?" she murmured as we kissed.


End file.
